Maximum Ride The Beginning
by Elektrik Pixie Dust
Summary: Max is only 10. She has never seen daylight, never played with a friend or had the love of a parent. Now that she has found others like her, she is going to break free of the school and lead a life of her own free of the cages, experiments, and pain.
1. Others like me

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Maximum Ride or any of the Characters.(IfI did, the movie would be better than its going to be)I do own the title so don'tJock it. Also... no flaming you evil flamers. I hate you all because you are just like hecklers... yeessh.

Staring out of my crate, I saw others just like me. Three boys and two girls. One was a small girl. Her big blue eyes seemed to pour out of her cage. She was crying. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her that I could see. Nothing seemed to be wrong with me either, at first glance at least. Oh, My name is Max. Maximum Ride. And I'm an experiment. Just like everything else that comes out of this place. Yes this place, this hell called the school, is the only place I have ever known. I have no family, I have no friends, and I have no life. As far as these scientists are considered, I am just experiment number 1544-328. My past is just a blur of bright lights and excruciating pain, tests and dog crates. I've never had a real life. I've never made any human contact except for attacking erasers through my cage and with one of the white coats named Jeb. He is the only one around here that treats me like I'm human and I exist.

* * *

I keep looking in front of me and on the shelves beside me to see what the white coats have done to these "experiments". "If your wondering what's wrong with me, there is nothing, except I have wings and can read minds." The little blue eyed one said. Oh, did I mention I have wings? I'm engineered to fly but I have never had the chance to try. "What's your name?" I asked, " I'm number 1583-421" She said. "No, your name." There was a period of silence and I realized she felt no more human than animal. She thought her purpose in life was to go through the endless torture and be experimented on. " None of us have names." The dark one in the corner said, "We've been here long enough that none of us have prior memories to this school. We don't know where we came from or who we were." I felt an amount of rage in me that I had never felt before. How could they do this? We are just as human as they are, just with a little more attitude. " My name is Max, and I know it sounds like something I can't do, but we are all going to get away from here. I promise." 


	2. Empty Promises

As soon as I made my empty promise, I heard the door open. My crate was slammed to the ground and I hit my head on the bars. The one next to me was thrown to the floor also. " Ahhh" I heard a blood-curdling scream and realized it had come out of the cage next to me. There was one in there too. I saw white jackets and realized we were going to the lab. " I'm not going back!" I yelled. I threw myself at the door and then I was shocked with a cattle prod. The one with blue eyes was being toted away on a carrier, I rattled my cage and tried to escape to help her. Ffzzzt! I was shocked again and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke I was in a very dark and small room. There were whitecoats exiting and one stayed to keep guard. It was Jeb. He told me to be quiet and unlocked my door. I floundered out, totally unaware of my surroundings. My legs quickly gave way from not using them in 8 hours._ Note to self: look before you leap. _"Get up, get up quick!" the dark one said, while grabbing my arm and dragging me from a pile of debris. I quickly lunged to my feet and made a dash for the door. Jeb told us to be quiet and to move slowly. The light was very bright compared to our dark little room. "They're gone! Find them! We can't risk them getting away!" I heard someone say. I darted a glance to the dark one and then to the youngest boy. Their faces were covered in worry. " Just hold still." Jeb said, but the brown haired girl was hit in the back with a door and lunged forward while screaming.

"Get them!" was the next noise I heard and I was on my feet running. The dark one was on my heels and the blue-eyed one was in his arms. There was a small light haired boy running beside me. He quickly jumped up into an air duct and I lunged in after him. We all stayed in the duct while the white coats fumbled around below. There was pure energy surging through my veins almost burning, and I liked it. " What now, we are in an air duct." The small boy said. I started crawling toward another vent, they followed. I didn't count how many of us there were, but I knew there were more than I could see.

There was a small opening at the end of the duct and I started crawling for it. Suddenly there was a sharp screeching noise and the duct was sucked out from under me. I was wrapped in aluminum from the collapsing duct and then I heard a smooth voice that glided in one ear and out the other. It was an eraser. I wriggled around inside my metallic imprisonment just to be cut and jabbed by the jagged metal. A sinister smooth voice said softly in my ear " I've been waiting for this day a long time Max." and then I was injected with FCS-22 which made me as useless as a hole in my head.


	3. Sea Salt

I could still see but my body was numb. The FCS-22 made every muscle in my body go limp and all I could see was an Eraser jump into the air duct. As I tried bringing myself back, my duct was being picked up and taken away from the scene. I started screaming as loud as I could, not quite aware if it would do any good. " Yes, you are quite a specimen." One of the Whitecoats said. "Let me go! I'm not going back!" I yelled while kicking my legs. My legs! The FCS-22 was only a low enough dose to get me partially numb. Thrusting my arm through the side of the duct, I grabbed just enough wall to help break myself free. I heard fumbling behind me and running, but I was already sprinting down the corridor trying to find an exit. "Hey you!" I heard from behind me. As I turned I was grabbed by a hand and pulled up into a duct. "You are on a roll for getting yourself in trouble." The dark one said. I quickly pulled my arm out of his grasp and must have had a bewildered look upon my face. "What are you waiting for? Get us out of here." The blue eyed one whimpered. That's when I realized; I wasn't just taking care of myself anymore. I was taking care of the entire contents of stock room 6006, and they counted on me. Little did they know, I was about to count on them.

* * *

"How many of you are there?" I asked. " Five. Six including you." The tall blonde one said. We couldn't just sit there like a bunch of sitting ducks; we had to take evasive action. "Come on, all of you. We're getting out of here." I said. I started crawling through the duct hoping for an answer, for an exit, for something to help us get out of hell. Nobody knew of the tortures that we went through, or that this place called the school existed. In this crazy, sick place called the world, nobody really even cared. Suddenly a sharp bright light poured through a vent. As we rushed to it we heard Erasers talking below us. "How could all of those experiments escape? They're too stupid to get out on their own. I bet they don't even care that they're here. They're just like animals." the taller one growled. "I bet money that one of those interns let them out, to be compassionate. Hahahaha!" the other said then busting out in laughter. Something snapped inside me. I felt it in every bone in my body tense up and then my blood started burning. My adrenaline shot through the roof as I kicked out the vent I was on. I poured out of the heating duct as well as the other five. The look on their ugly faces was priceless. "Don't just stand there! Get them!" the tall one ordered. As soon as he so much as reached for his gun I delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his jaw. Watching him reel back in pain I reached for the other one, which had been calling for back up. "How many did you call for?" I hissed with my face just inches from his, "About half a dozen." He stuttered. "You wouldn't lie to me? Would you?" I cooed, his answer was a quick shake of the head. About the time I went to throw him to the others, 6 more Erasers stormed into the hallway. Instantly the other experiments rushed them and the beating commenced.

* * *

If you don't know what's going on yet, you might want to refer back a couple pages. I'm far too busy at this moment to explain what is going on. As I looked back at the eraser in front of me, I realized that I had to get back to the butt kicking. I uselessly threw him into a crate of white powder that he instantly started to burn in. " Finally, something useful in this dump." I said, grabbing a couple handfuls of the powder. I threw it on the closest erasers I could. " What is this stuff?" The dark one said as he grabbed a handful. " I'm not sure, throw it on the erasers though! They can't take it." I yelled. In a matter of minutes, the erasers were just heaps of flesh and fur on the floor. The tall one stared blankly off into space, while the dark one grabbed his arm and told him to come with him. " What is this stuff?" The dark one said as he stuck the tall one's fingers in it. The tall one lifted it up to his mouth and tasted it, after a moment he replied, " Sea Salt.". Of all the things to make your experiments weak against! Sea salt! Why not water? I guess everyone's gotta have an Achilles heel. " Why did you guide him? What's wrong with him?" I asked the dark one, "He's blind." He replied… 


End file.
